


overwhelmed.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [100]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: His lips burned her skin, his hands scalding her.or: Ben overwhelms Rey.  But in a good way.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	overwhelmed.

**Author's Note:**

> day 100, drabble 100.
> 
> Prompt 100 - sex.
> 
> never thought I'd need an explicit tag for a 100 word story, but here we are. how do you write sex in 100 words? like this, hopefully.
> 
> thanks to everyone who has followed along with my little drabble challenge, thanks to those who dipped in and out depending on the day, and thanks to you if you've just jumped on board. All of your comments and kudos have meant a lot, so thank you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> anyone feel like one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles? those are coming soon. han/leia ones will follow after that. same prompts, the order just switched up a bit.

His lips burned her skin, his hands scalding her. She was overwhelmed by his physicality, by the movement of their bodies together. Ben thrust deep inside her, staring down at her with love in his eyes, and Rey couldn't help but feel safe above all else. She trusted him with this, knew that he wouldn't hurt her, let him play her body like a violin. Her climax made her feel like she was soaring, and then his arms caught her as she fell. Their breathing synchronized as it slowed, and all was right in the world. It was absolutely perfect.


End file.
